grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is a playable character in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Appearance Ruby's appearance in game, is much like her appearance in the show, with a primarily red and black coloration. She herself appears as a young girl, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She has a red hood, and a red cape, while the soles of her shoes share the same red color scheme. Abilities Full Release Ruby's melee combos uses slow, wide attacks using her scythe, hitting many enemies at once. Her LLLH is particularly effective against groups of enemies, hitting a large area and capable of one-shotting Creeps. Her normal ranged attacks are long ranged and deal 20 damage, with a Dust Blast at the end of the ranged combo. Both of her Tier 3 ultimates are capable of defeating Beowolves in one go. Her counter deals 60 damage. Crescendo - Ultimate * Tier 1 - Crescendo:'' "Ruby quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward."'' Hits each enemy for 600 damage. * Tier 2 - Improved Crescendo: "Ruby spins 3 times and Crescendo's range is greatly increased." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Hits each enemy for 780 damage. * Tier 3a - '''Crescendo Forte:' "Crescendo's final hit smashes enemies backward for a very high amount of damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. At 1120 damage it is the highest damage Ultimate on Team RWBY. * Tier 3b- '''Crescendo Finale/Crescendo Mastery: "Crescendo pulls enemies towards Ruby with each hit."'' Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock complete defeat 300 enemies with Crescendo. Deals 920 damage to each enemy. Reap - Team Attack * Tier 1 - '''Reap: "Ruby teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, smashing into the ground where she lands." ''Hits the enemy for 430 damage. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Reap: '"Reaps damage is greatly increased and surrounding enemies are also effected." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 650 damage to the main enemy and 100 to nearby enemies. * Tier 3 - '''Grimm Reaper/Reap Mastery: "Reap creates a wave of rocks around Ruby which smash nearby enemies backward." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Reap. Deals 1250 damage to the main enemy and the rocks deal 300 damage and knock back nearby enemies. Dust Blast - Ranged * Tier 1 - '''Dust Blast: "Ruby fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact." '' Deals 150 damage to one enemy. * Tier 2a - '''Electric Blast: '"Dust Blast now uses electric dust, which chains lightning between enemies near the explosion." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Stuns and deals 75 damage to all enemies in blast. * Tier 2b - '''Ice Blast/Ranged Mastery:' "Dust Blast uses ice dust, which freezes enemies hit by the explosion." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with ranged attacks (basic range or Dust Blast) as Ruby to unlock this ability. Freezes and deals 75 damage to all enemies in blast. * Tier 3 - '''Fire Blast/Ranged Mastery 2: '"Dust Blast uses fire dust, which greatly increases the explosion's damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 400 enemies with ranged attacks (basic range or Dust Blast) as Ruby to unlock this ability. Deals 325 damage to each enemy in blast. General - Ruby specific * 'Team Player/Counter Mastery '- ''"Countering enemies gives an increased chance to create a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, counter 300 times successfully as Ruby. Increases the chance to trigger a Team Attack when you counter an enemy as Ruby. * 'Hyperballistic/It's also a Gun '- ''"Reduce the hitstreak needed to gain a bonus towards ultra." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Ruby. Reduces the combo needed to gain a bonus towards ultimate from 24 to 16 hits. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - ''"Your aura recoveres much faster." Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - "You gain more aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - "You ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - ''"Your ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - '''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to create a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Early Access During versions before full release, Ruby's standard melee attack deals 35 damage, and her ranged attack deals 20 damage. Her blast damage (melee + ranged combo) deals 95 damage. Crescendo *1st level - Crescendo: "Ruby quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward." Hits each enemy for 180 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Crescendo: "Crescendo becomes chargeable; when fully charged, Ruby will spin 3 times and Crescendo's range will be greatly increased." Each hit of charged Crescendo will hit for 130 damage, for a total of 390 damage if an enemy is hit all three times. Uncharged Crescendo will still hit for 180 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Crescendo: "When fully charged, Crescendo's final hit smashes enemies backward for a very high amount of damage." Each hit of charged Crescendo will hit for 170 damage, for a total of 510 damage if an enemy is hit all three times. Uncharged Crescendo will still hit for 180 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *3rd level - Crescendo Mastery/Crescendo: "Crescendo pulls enemies towards Ruby with each hit." Deals a total of 420 damage if everything connects. (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies with Crescendo to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) Reap *1st level - Reap: "Ruby teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, hitting enemies with each spin and smashing into the ground when she lands." Hits each enemy for 370 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Reap: "Reap becomes chargeable. When fully charged, Reap's damage is greatly increased." Charged Reap will hit for 430 damage, or uncharged Reap will hit for 340 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Reap Mastery/Cleaving Reap: "When fully charged, Reap creates a wave of rocks around Ruby which smash nearby enemies backward." Charged Reap will hit for 180 damage, and Rock splash deals 450 damage. Can deal 630 damage total. (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Reap to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 to unlock, 2 to use) *3rd level - Lunging Reap: "When fully charged, Reap launches Ruby forward, pushing enemies hit aside." Charged Reap can hit for a potential total of 730 damage, if enemy is positioned properly (sweet spot is hit). Uncharged Reap will only hit once, for 180 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 2 special to use) Dust Blast *1st level - Dust Blast: "Ruby fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact, dealing damage to all enemies within the explosion." The targeted enemy will be hit for 225 damage, and all enemies within range of the target will be hit for 125 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Electric Blast: "Dust Blast uses Electric dust, which chains lightning between enemies near the explosion. Very high range." Hits the targeted enemy and all enemies within range of the target for 225 damage. Can target a maximum of 3 enemies. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *2nd level - Dust Blast Mastery 1/Ice Blast: "Dust Blast uses ice dust, which freezes enemies hit by the explosion." Deals 225 damage and freezes all targets caught in the blast. Blast is slightly smaller in radius than Crescendo. (Challenge Defeat 200 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) (Costs 2 to unlock, 2 to use) *2nd level - Dust Blast Mastery 2/Fire Blast: Dust blast uses Fire dust, which greatly increases the explosion's damage." Deals 325 damage. Blast is slightly smaller in radius than Crescendo. (Challenge: Defeat 400 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) (Costs 3 to unlock, 2 to use) General: General abilities are passive abilities that do not unlock specific skills, but affect aura, special, or how other skills work. *1st level - Hunter/Survivor: "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." (Challenge: Reach experience level 5 as any character.) *1st level - Aura Regeneration: "Your aura recovers much faster." *1st level - Improves Special 1: "Your special pool increases by 2." *2nd level - Saviour/Medic: "Revives teammates much faster." (Challenge: Revive 5 teammates to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Master Hunter/Increased Aura: "You gain more aura." (Challenge: Defeat 2000 enemies to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Specialist/Improved Special 2: "Your special pool increases by 2." (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies to unlock this ability) *3rd level - Sniper/Armor Piercing Rounds: "Crescent Rose fires armor piercing rounds, capable of damaging even the toughest enemies." (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with ranged attacks to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - Hyperballistic/Sniper: "Reduces the number of sequential hits needed to gain special." (Challenge: Reach level 10 as Ruby to unlock this ability.) Quotes Level Up * "Yessss!" * "Banzai!" * "Awesome!" Fight Won * "Good job, team!" * "We did it!" * "Yeah, we win!" * "Go team RWBY!" Strong Enemy Defeated * "SOUNDS" * "GOTCHA!" * "Got'em!" * "Take that!" Team Attack * "Yay teamwork!" * "Thanks, friend!" * "Aw, you're the bestest teammate ever!" * "You can be on my team any time!" Team Attack (Solo) * "Spin spin spin! Gotcha!" * "Oh, that makes me dizzy." * "kung-fu noises" * "That was awesome!" Revived * "Thanks!" * "Okay! I'm good!" * "I'm up! I'm up!" * "Best friend EVER!" Taunt * "Oh yeah!" Trivia * Ruby was the first playable character in ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth december 2014 preview.jpg|Preview image for the limited time December 2014 release April 2015 update preview2.jpg|Preview image for the April 2015 update April 2015 update preview.jpg|Work in progress for multiplayer, in the April 2015 update RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 08.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Steam Early Access Trailer Ge steam-ea trailer weiss2.png Ge steam-ea trailer ruby.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00005.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00006.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00013.png In Game Images Upgrade tree Ruby.png Ruby skill.png Crescendo.png Reap.png Dust blast.png 20170215195227 1.jpg|Ruby's team attack 20170217230507 2.jpg|Ruby's tier 3 ultimate 20170217230501 2.jpg 20170220185054_1.jpg|"Oh yeah!" 20170220185205_2.jpg|Ruby's electric dust ranged attack 20170220185212_2.jpg 20170220185225_1.jpg|Ruby's charged heavy Err18.png List of Appearances *''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters